The Last Time
by Hinara
Summary: Naruto x Hinata ship story... This is the story after the Movie THE LAST but if you din't watch the movie also its fine, This story is on their wedding and everything, This will be the last time Hinata has to try more to get closer to Naruto and the last time Naruto has to hide his feelings to Hinata
1. Chapter 1- Getting Ready For It

The Last Time

Hey guys its Hinara! Im back from the dead XP I'm here and with this story you're going to read and it is…about… NARUTO X HINATA! Yippee! My fav ship of all time in Naruto XP I mean everyone loves this ship but If u hate it… don't read my story 0-0 (but read it and tell me XD) Anyway this story is based After the movie 7 of Naruto THE LAST and umm that's how I got the title and it also tries to tell everyone that this will be the last time Hinata will ever try to be shy in front of Naruto or scared in front of him and also this will be the last time Naruto will ever find difficulty in showing his love to Hinata … If u dint watch the movie who gives a dam it's the same shit anyway…. Plus I love the characters and the people are the same no change thooo so ENJOY! XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! T~T

Authors Note: ( _Italics_ For thinking or stretching it like a tease and **Bold** for hitting on a word)

Hinara: Please like dis story I spent my summer writing it

Naruto: Yeaaa like her story its pretty good XD

Hinata: A-A-And don't forget to R and R her!

Sakura: Don't forget also to F and F her XP

Hinara: Aww that's so nice

Naruto: What's the story anyway?

Hinara: It's about yours and Hinata's Marriage

Hinata: *blushes* r-r-real-l-lly?

Naruto: What…

Sakura: YAY! CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT! SHANAROOO!

Hinara: Can I start now? *giggles*

Naruto: Y-y-yea…. Sureeee *blushes a bit*

Hinara: LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED! *smirks*

* * *

CHAPTER 1- Getting Ready For It…..

Naruto woke up by the huge noise created outside his door of boys knocking furiously… "NARUTO WAKE UP!" The 19yr old boy he had grown a goatee and his hair had gotten a bit longer, although less spiky. He wears the new standard flak jacket underneath an open fur coat, and black fingerless gloves. He wears grey pants reaching his calves and new sandals with a slight difference to his previous ones and he had a black wedding kimono and some grey kimonos, shirts and different type of clothes for a wedding in a packet in his left hand that boy was Kiba and his dog, Akamaru barking near him.

Naruto lazily sat up on his bed and had a dumb look on his face and half of his face dropping with his eye lids half closed squinting "No way…. Don't tell me today is…", Naruto looked outside and widened his eyes a bit.

Kiba could not take it any longer and he knocked the door down, "STOP IGNORNING ME YOU LITTLE SHIT! DON'T THINK YOURSELF AS HIGH SINCE YOU SAVED OUR COUNTRIES AND BECAME A HERO!" Kiba shouted angrily with his dog barking near him in the same tone. "Calm down Kiba maybe Naruto just can't believe it that today he is going to get" The same age group boy with excluding height and a more mature facial structure Tho that boy hasn't changed much. His ponytail is further out and much spikier. He dons a simpler chest-guard with only one pocket on the left side of it. The chest-guard is a forest green with clipped-on shoulder pads and high collar. He also wears taller sandals reaching more past his calves and that guy was Shikamaru and he started to say it until he was interrupted by Chouji his appearance had slimmed down somewhat, being more plump as he considers himself. He has cut his hair short and sports a small chin goatee. His outfit is mostly the same, but wears larger wrist-guards and his boots reach his calves. He also sports a full goatee around his mouth. from behind " _Married~"_ He said and everyone had and evil smirk and Naruto looked down and sighed "Maybe I can't" He said and looked back up with a goofy smile. Naruto was taller with his hair cropped short and moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. He wears a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. He wears a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm. While off-duty, Naruto wears an orange hooded sweatshirt and black and orange shorts with sandals. He initially wore a scarf which Hinata had knitted which was a long red scarf just for him.

Naruto cuddled the scarf a bit and sighed on it warmly. "Oi, we need to get ready" Shikamaru said pointing to the packet in Kiba's hand. Naruto got up and stretched "Don't wanna miss getting ready ya know !?" Naruto said rejoicing inside with a smile on his face and everyone else also smiled at him, right at that moment Lee broke through Naruto's window "I hope I'm not late my fellow friends of youth!" The boy shouted wearing his flak jacket which is changed to a simple chest-guard which is a darker green and he wore clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars coloured a light grey and light grey strap across his waist. "Nope, not at all Lee" Shikamaru said and Naruto looked at Lee with a gloomy face "My window…." He said sighing a bit and looking down at the scarf again.

"I'll fix that! But first WE NEED TO GET READY!" Lee shouted with all enthusiasm and faith, while Kiba just stood there staring with everyone else and started to think _'So he gets excited even while dressing up?'_ Kiba thought and got a goofy smirk on his face and looked at Naruto again. "NARUTO GET UP AND GET DRESSED!" Kiba shouted and Naruto woke up from his sleep again "SHIT I FORGOT!" He said and ran grabbing his packet from Kiba and went to change.

"I have no idea of what Hinata sees in him…." Chouji said laughing a bit. "Who made him her going to be-husband?" Shikamaru said and looked down grabbing his packet and Lee jumping forwards all of them grabbing his packet and rushing into another room.

Naruto removed his shirt and just thought of Hinata getting ready in her beautiful kimono and her long hair waving though the wind…

* * *

MEANWHILE IN HINATA'S ROOM!

Hinata wore a long pale lavender kimono which had white outlining on it, Her long hair flowed down with her bangs covering her forehead, She had worn normal Japanese wooden sandals and she had some light pink lipstick and a light pink blush on her, Which anyway will be outdone by her blushing after she sees her wonderful fiancé Naruto. Down her bun was an attached white veil which reached till her hips.

Ino screamed in joy "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" She said and smiled wide clapping her hands together, Ino's hair grew to hip-length and Ino also sports a red clip in the left side of her hair. Her formerly protruding bang has now flattened against her face which later she tied her hair into a ponytail to stand out, Ino wore a kimono style dress only on her upper top which was lavender in colour and then a long type of dark purple skirt for her under body which reached till her ankles and she wore black boots making herself look a bit tall, She wore dark red lipstick and her eyes stood out with a little mascara. And a necklace with a pendant which was a red gem.

"Thank you Ino, You look quite beautiful yourself today also" Hinata said with her gentle voice and a smile while she put her hand on Ino's left shoulder.

"Thank you Hinata" She said and slowly they could hear the door opening and a girl with pink hair till her neck and her fringes to the left side of her face, She had the diamond which signified her medical ninja and seinin sign ( A/N: I have no idea what it is XP) she wore a puffed up dress on the upper which was light lavender in colour, and her dress continued flowing till her knees, and a belt white in colour on her hip, and she wore white Japanese sandals till her ankles and wore a pearl necklace till her chest.

"Sakura, you look so cute!" Hinata said smiling and Ino smiled at Sakura with a yes

"I do? Thank you! I so want to look good for my best friend's wedding!" She said with a shanaro in the end.

Hinata giggled with her two brides maids inside the room and she looked in the mirror waiting to know how Naruto looked.

* * *

Naruto wore his black wedding kimono and his hair the same, inside he wore a long shirt till his neck and he smiled when he looked into the mirror.

"You look nice huh?" Shikamaru said walking inside wearing a black suit which the collar was till his neck and the suit was below his hips in front and also in the back and he also wore black pants, A folded napkin which was white in colour in his left pocket in his upper side of his suit, his hair like always tied into a ponytail and was spiky, He wore the normal black shoes and his hands were in his pocket.

"Heh thanks" Naruto said fixing his kimono in the front, "You look pretty good for being my best man ya know" Naruto said and smiled, Shikamaru smiled back at him and went next to his left side and looked on top a bit.

Sai then walked into the room "was I late?" He said wearing a black vest and also a white napkin folded in his pocket in the vest's front pocket, He wore a white shirt inside and he wore black pants, Sai looked as if he was taking the place of Sasuke for Naruto, And he felt happy he was his other best man for his Team 7's Comrades wedding, He walked to the right side of Naruto and Naruto smiled at both of them.

"Perfect!" Naruto said as both of them stood on each side of his shoulders and He gave a bright wide grin and both of them gave a warm smile.

Rock Lee wore a normal royal type of suit ( A/N: You know that royal type of suits the prince and kings wear YOU GET IT RIGHT!? Bluh) it was black in colour with some White cuffs and buttons and shoulder pads he also wore a black pant down of it. "THE TIME OF YOUTH HAS ARRIVED!" He said shouting and he raised his hands into the sky with a punch.

"Mhm" Kiba said wearing a black shirt inside and his normal hoodies with a furry outline on it which was crème in colour and he wore black pants and his hair was flipped back and he had black shoes on.

Chouji wore a white shirt and a black outlined suit which was white in colour also and he wore white pants and black shoes, his hair was spiked up to the left side and he smiled at them "I'm happy for Naruto.." He said and Lee calmed down and smiled and Kiba also.

At that moment a man with a scar on the bridge of his nose and he had a ponytail of his brown hair he wore black stud earrings and wore a white shirt inside and a black kimono. He walked into Naruto's room and saw Naruto standing right there with a bright smile on him.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said and smiled brightly again and ran to him with a hug

"Naruto… you've grown so big huh?" Iruka said and hugged him back and released the hug, at that moment a man with a scar on his left eye and huge spiky silver hair walked in wearing a black kimono style suit with white outlining and a black mask which was attached to his shirt. His mask was till his nose and he wore a white pant under it.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted and hugged him also after he left and hugged him also. "Naruto!" He hugged him back and smiled and also released the big hug.

"Oh how big they have got!" Iruka said and Kakashi smiled "No need to say that twice" Kakashi said and Naruto smiled with a little blush.

* * *

Hinata was busy getting the hall a bit ready when she was already in the hall (CHERRY BLOSSOMS HALL! ITS AN OUTDOOR WEDDING!) when Tenten walked in wearing her cute lavender sleeveless short kimono outfit (A/N: The thing she always wears) and it had a cut on the left side from the hip. She had a normal hairstyle but with a braid in the behind but her two buns on each side with some flowers on the right side of one bun.

"Tenten!" Hinata shouted and gave her a hug, "Hinata!" Tenten shouted and hugged her back "You look beautiful!" They both said it at the same time and laughed also.

"Thank you" Tenten said and smiled and also did Hinata "Thank you also!" Hinata said and smiled back.

"So how's the bride?" a short girl with a white kimono and lavender outlines on it came in. He wore cute pigtails with her dark purple hair like Hinata's and one part of her hair was going down her left eye. "HANABI!" Hinata said and gave a big hug to her smaller sister Hanabi, she hugged back and Hanabi smiled at her evilly.

"Where's the cute groom?" Hanabi said raising both her eye brows at the same time. "Huh? Huh? Where is he?" She said and Hinata blushed over her make up.

At that time Hasashi Hyuga (Hinata's dad) walked in wearing a black robe ( A/N: ITS A ROBE NOT A BATH ROBE XD) and a white shirt inside, black huge pants and black shoes, He smiled at Hinata and Hinata rushed to him with a hug and he hugged her back "Dad!" She said and he released the hug and smiled at her bending a bit down "Hinata you look beautiful!" He said and she smiled gracefully.

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER 1

Gaara: Hmmm where am I?

Hinara: You guys come in the next chapter hehe

Naruto: ALRIGHT! I CAN'T WAIT TO… *blushes* I mean yeaa

Hinata: Can w-w-we just go to the n-n-next chapter already?

Sakura: SHAAANNNAROOO!

Hinara: WAIT SAKURA!

Sakura: *uses her fist on the table and my table breaks* oops…. Sorry

Hinara: *looks down in depressed anime style* It's ok…..

Shikamaru: Stay tuned for the next chapter btw

Lee: SAKURA YOUR POWER IS THE POWER OF YOUTH LET ME SHOW YOU MINE ALSO!

Hinana: No wait… NO!

Lee: OPEN 2nd GATE…

Hinara: NOOOOOOOOOOO

*everyone gets into fighting stance*

Hanabi: Sorry for th-

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Hinara: AHHHHHHHH

Hanabi: *closes the curtain*

Hinara: *gets hit with a bottle and pops my head out of the curtain* R and R and tell me about it… *knocked out*

= Hinara ^^


	2. Chapter 2- The Time Has Come

The Last Time

And I am back with CHAPTER 2!

Hinara: LETS GET THIS STARTED PEEPS!

Naruto: YAAAAAAA!

Gaara: mhm

Sakura: SHAANNNNAROOOOOOOO

* * *

CHAPTER 2- The Time as Come…

Naruto and everyone else from before reached to the ceremony, Naruto looked at Hinata and could not stop staring and also a bit drool came from his mouth…. At that time only Kiba slapped Naruto on the face in front, "Snap out of it, you look like this also to your Ramen!" Kiba said and smirked and Naruto wiped the droll from his mouth and pouted while the rest of them laughed a bit.

"Anyone forgot us?" A boy with short red hair and a long-sleeved white coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back (the normal coat he wears but just white) and white pants with white shoes who was Gaara. Next to his left was a girl with blonde spiky hair in two high pigtails which was very short almost like Tentens height, she wore a long white kimono and smiled warmly at them she was Temari And to his right was a boy with his head covered with a black hoodie till his knees and a white shirt inside and he had some purple marks on his face who was Kankuro….

"Nope not at all" Naruto said and grinned widely, Shikamaru smiled at Temari with a smirk "Long time" "Your right…" Temari said and smiled back at him "Next time that might be us" Temari said and Shikamaru smiled a bit blushing "Woman…." He said and laughed a bit shaking his head in a no for fun and Temari laughed a bit and walked to Naruto and Hinata.

Kankuro smiled at them and looked at Naruto "wow you look really good today" He said and Naruto sweat dropped a bit "He will he is getting" Gaara said and he was cut of by Chouji _"Married~"_ and they all smiled again and Naruto was blushing. (A/N: I LIKE IT WHEN CHOUJI SAYS IT! XD)

Hinata greeted Temari and they gave a hug to each other and smiled. Everyone slowly came into the hall and everyone was greeting each other

* * *

Iruka stood in front of Naruto and grabbed a pink rose and at the same time Hinata's father grabbed a pink rose in his hand both of them pined the rose to the left side of their clothing's and greeted them warmly with little tears in their eyes "Have a Happy Life together…" Naruto and Hinata also had tears in their eyes and they both hugged them and Hasashi hugged back and so did Iruka.

* * *

"OK GUYS LETS GET THE CEREMONY STARTED!" Sakura said.

Hinata formed a line on the left and Naruto held a line on the right, behind Hinata stood Ino and Sakura, and behind Naruto stood Sai and Shikamaru.

"Psst Kiba!" Temari said and elbowed Kiba and Kiba remembered he had to give the flowers to Hinata…

Kiba went to bring the huge bouquet of lavender flowers and he arrived near Hinata and Hinata looked and Kiba and Kiba just smiled at her. He handed her the bouquet and told her one little thing "Don't faint while telling your vows to Naruto" Hinata smiled with tears and Kiba kissed her forehead and had tears a bit and smiled back at her "I won't" She replied back and sniffed..

Everyone was inside while the priest said his stuff (A/N: That thing they say -_- anyway…)

Sakura looked at Naruto and thought of all the memories they had together…

* * *

-FLASHBACK- (Sakura) (all the flashbacks are made up by me btw 0-0 some are not tho XD)

" _Oi Sakura! Let's umm have some ramen together?" The younger Naruto said and Sakura crossed her arms and pouted "NO WAY! I WANT TO GO OUT WITH SASUKE!" She said and Naruto shouted back "ITS NOT A DATE! Or maybe it is?" Naruto said and smirked and Sakura looked at him with all her anger and smacked him to his death until he apologized… "OK OK IM SORRY!" Naruto said while he was half beaten up._

 _Sakura cried and Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders "Sakura I promise to you, That I will bring Sasuke back and bring your warm smile back" He said and Sakura looked at him to his face with tears in her face "N-N-Naruto…" She said and Naruto wiped the tears of her face "I promise" He said and walked off with Jiraya –sensei._

 _Sakura and Hinata were walking on the streets of the village when they were kids "S-S-Sakura-chan how do I give this Scarf to Naruto-kun?" Hinata told her poking her 2 fingers together, Sakura elbowed her and told her "You can do it! I know you can!" She said and smiled to Hinata._

 _After some years when they were 19 Hinata gave the scarf to Naruto she smiled 'you finally gave it Hinata you finally did' Sakura thought to herself and laughed a bit_

 _-_ FLASHBACKEND-

* * *

Sakura smiled while she looked at the grown up and adult Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru took a breath inside and let it out and smiled a bit while he looked at Naruto.

* * *

-FLASHBACK- (Shikamaru)

 _Shikamaru sat near Kiba with Chouji and Naruto "Oi what should we do now?" Shikamaru said being DEAD LAST like all his other friends also. "I KNOW LETS DO SOMETHING FUN! LIKE HIDE AND SEEK?" Naruto shouted and Shikamaru looked at Naruto "Yeaaa suree" Shikamaru said and Naruto got up and looked at him "What? Scared of hiding?" Shikamaru stood up and glared at him "Bring it on.."_

 _Shikamaru just became jounin and Naruto rushed at him after coming from a mission with Kakashi and Sakura just for fun and said "SHIIIIIIKKAMAAAAAAAAARUUUU CONGRAAAATUUUUULATIONNNNNNNS" Naruto shouted from a faraway distance and Shikamaru turned his head slowly towards Naruto's direction towards him, It didn't take long enough till Naruto clashed into Shikamaru knocking him down and Naruto ending up by his left side with a red mark on his forehead and Shikamaru on the right with a red mark on his forehead also "T-T-T-Thanks.. dead last" He said and smirked "No problem" Naruto said and smirked back._

 _Shikamaru stood up after he was healed by Ino and he just lost half of his chakra "Im gonna be the right hand assistant for that boy…I'm gonna be there for him WHEN HE BECOMES HOKAKAGE!" Shikamaru shouted and stood up and everyone else smiled._

-ENDOFFLASHBACK-

* * *

Shikamaru slumped back a bit and smiled thinking of his times with Naruto. Ino looked at Hinata and Naruto and thought of her thoughts also

* * *

-FLASHBACK- (Ino)

" _I WANT SASUKE-KUN!" Ino shouted grabbing Sakura's collar and Sakura grabbed her collar also "NO HE'S MINE!" she shouted back and at that time Naruto came in between them and told them to stop "STOP IT!" Naruto shouted and Ino and Sakura glared at him at the same time "YOU DON'T KNOW A SHIT!" They both said at the same time and kicked Naruto away._

" _I soo want to date Sai!" Ino shouted and Hinata looked at her "T-T-Then do it Ino-san" Hinata said walking "ALRIGHT I WILL THEN" Ino said and then suddenly her voiced changed and she looked down depressed "But I can't…" her fist fell down limp and Hinata laughed at Ino "I know you can Ino-san!" Hinata said and giggled_

-FLASHBACKEND-

(A/N: I can't do anymore flashbacks so I'm gonna end half of it here sorry XD)

* * *

Hinata looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at Hinata….. This was the moment it was time to end it all and seal their love…

"You may now…Kiss!" The priest said and Naruto held Hinata's left cheek and took her closer and kissed her deeply and Hinata without a worry kissed him back with a deep red blush.

Everyone cheered and threw their pink roses on their clothing's up in the air and clapped. Everyone smiled at that wonderful moment and could not just stop smiling

Naruto released the kiss and looked at Hinata and Hinata moved her head up as a What… Naruto just smirked and caught Hinata by the legs and Back and took her down the steps in bridal way as they got married anyway and everyone cheered "YOU GO NARUTO AND HINATA!" Sakura and Ino shouted with Tenten and The other old friends of theirs and Hinata just blushed looking at Naruto holding her.

* * *

Kakashi looked at Naruto and walked to him while Hinata stood to his left "You have grown into one hell of a man" He said and Naruto smiled brightly at him "Maybe I did" Naruto said starching the back of his head and Kakashi smiled at him going to wish Hinata next. He bent down a bit and whispered to Hinata's ear "I wanna see the kid later and train him a bit ya know right?" He said and stood up and Hinata could not stop blushing and she looked back facing her back towards Kakashi and Kakashi just laughed with a smile and Naruto was with a confused look on his face.

Kurenai walked to Hinata and Naruto to wish them with her daughter running in front of her rushing towards Hinata "MIRAI!" Hinata shouted and hugged the tiny girl who had black hair and was depicted wearing a simple yellow kimono with blue trimmings, held closed by a simple white sash and she had eyes just like her mother, Mirai hugged back giggling and Naruto joined the hug also.

Shikamaru and Temari wished Naruto and Hinata "Oi…Temari I'm looking forward to your wedding" Hinata said whispering to Temari's left ear and she blushed crimson red while Shikamaru looked at her and Smiled and Naruto noticed and laughed a bit and Temari blushed more and could not handle it anymore. ''Women..." Shikamaru said and sighed laughing and talked to Naruto again. Temari hit Hinata on the elbow slightly she was pouting in anger and she looked away, "Sorry" Hinata told her giggling a lot just looking at Temari's face.

Iruka walked up to Naruto and petted him on his head "Uzumaki Naruto… Dead **Last** " He said with a slang on the last and Naruto smirked "Yeaaaa **Riiiggghht** " Naruto said with the same tone and laughed and Iruka smiled at him and gave him a hug and went to hug Hinata next.

Sakura went up to them and hugged both of them at the same time by flinging her hands on their shoulders and they both hugged her back by lifting one of their hands. ' _Can't wait for the kid'_ Sakura said and smirked and Naruto and Hinata was blushing crimson red and Sakura was just giggling from the hug they were still in.

After everyone wished Hanabi came to them with Neji's photo in her hand "Someone wants to say CONGRATULATIONS!" She shouted and Hinata and Naruto looked at the photo and smiled warmly at it... "Neji-niisan…" Hinata said and tears formed in her eyes while she was looking at the photo and she remembered everything Neji had helped her with...

* * *

-FLAHBACK- (Hinata)

 _Hinata was hugging her knees while she leaned her face on her knees and she looked at the starry night sky, Neji walked to Hinata and sat right next to her "What's wrong Hinata?" Neji asked tilting his head to Hinata. Hinata just lowered her head into her knees and her voice muffled "Dad thinks I'm weak…and I can't win anything" She said with a little pain in her voice, Neji also kept his hands on his knees while he lifted them up on his ankles and then looked into the sky. "Hinata, You're a very strong girl…" Neji said and then turned his head towards her and Hinata lifted her head and turned at Neji's side and Neji suddenly broke into a warm smile "And im sure about it!" He said and Hinata still had tears but this time she smiled while crying and Neji wiped the tears away from her face slowly and hugged her from the side._

" _N-N-N-Neji…" Hinata was crying seeing her cousin or more than that… her own brother dying… after getting hit by Obito and Madara's magic "H-H-Hinata…" Neji said while his head was lying on Naruto's "Remember… y-y-your always…. A strong…girl" He said and smiled at her and then closed his eyes and died in Naruto's arms…_

-FLASHBACKEND-

* * *

Hinata instead of crying with Naruto, They both only smiled at the photo and bowed at it with Respect. At that moment only a bird flew near Hinata and Naruto, the bird sat on Hinata's shoulder and pecked her cheek and next the bird flew near Naruto's hand and pecked it and flew away and all they thought of the bird was…. They looked on top and smiled while an image of Neji smiling appeared to them "Neji..." They both said and almost went to cry….

"Oi! Let's not get that sad for your wedding!" Hanabi said and smiled at them and they turned their heads back to Hanabi and smiled back. Right at that moment someone shouted "NARUTO-SAN!" A boy with brown hair wearing a white shirt and a white pant, with a pink scarf around his neck ran to Naruto and Naruto without looking noticed that scream and voice, it was none other than… "KONOHAMAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Naruto shouted back and turned his head and Konohamaru jumped on Naruto and took him down, it didn't take long enough till Konohamaru was on top of Naruto and Naruto was grinned wide as well as Konohamaru, "HAREM NO JU-" Konohamaru was about to use his sexy jutsu until Naruto put his left palm on his mouth "Shhhh I'm married Konohamaru" Naruto said and left his hand from his mouth "No fair, That means when I get married or get a girlfriend I WON'T BE ABLE TO USE SEXY JUTSU?!" Konohamaru started whining and Naruto only laughed at his childish like behavior, but Naruto did not forget that he was like him only some years ago. Hinata bent down and was giggling at this stupid funny moment and Konohamaru was still pouting.

"LET'S CUT THE CAKE GUYS!" Sakura shouted waving her hand as a signal for Naruto and Hinata to come near the cake to cut it.

Naruto and Hinata reached near the cake and saw the 5 layered vanilla flavored cake with a groom and bride figure on the top and they just could not wait to eat it… They all sang and Hinata and Naruto held the knife together and cut the cake and everyone clapped, they fed each other and then fed the parents (Iruka and Hasashi) Naruto asked Sakura if she can give a toast and Sakura without a no accepted it "Hey fellow shinobi and friends!" Sakura said and they all smiled to her "Well today is my best friend's Uzumaki Naruto's wedding! I first met him in Ninja Academy, where he had his 1st crush on me… Sorry Hinata (XD) but now he's all yours, Naruto was also always by my side in tough times and good times and I liked that very much because he was there for me and I was too, Naruto was always stronger than me but one day I proved to him that I was his equal, and Naruto was always with me no matter what And I am actually and will always be happy for him for this special moment of his, Well to start with I want them to always cherish this epic moment and also I don't want this Idiot to forget it ever in his life and I don't want him to forget me because I am his BEST FRIEND and if he does forget he knows what will do to him Shanaro Naruto!" She said and Naruto shrugged and Sakura giggled "But he was a part of Team 7 and he will always be" She said and then Naruto also remembered about Sasuke and Sakura did also "And I will always… always remember him… My best friend and protector, Uzumaki Naruto" She said and finished her small toast and Naruto smiled at her and Sakura smiled back at him and she hugged him and Naruto hugged her back… No one ever knew that from top was a boy, wearing a black cape and black clothes inside with some old black ninja shoes, He had a sharingan and a rennigan that boy was 'Uchiha Sasuke' He did not tell anyone about him there but he just smiled at the whole wedding and flew off again, Sakura noticed something but she did not know what it was, so she just ignored it.

And everyone later got in a plate a cake to eat after they finished eating the main food. No one could forget the main dish RAMEN! Which Naruto was the first one to go and take a taste and then eat it.

Hinata fed Naruto and Naruto fed Hinata and everyone captured this beautiful moment and they could not stop smiling at it.

* * *

After everyone finished eating and they went to dance just then a slow song came in and everyone grabbed their partner and they were dancing. (A/N: Listen to any slow song while reading this if you want)

Naruto and Hinata gazed warmly into each other's eyes, The light shone on Hinata's lavender eyes while Naruto's blue eyes were warmly looking at her, The night sky was full of stars shining on the dance floor, They could not stop looking at each other just then, Konohamaru and Hanabi looked at each other and… Smirked evilly (A/N: LOL u thought they were gonna dance right? Right? XD) They both thought of an evil plan (A/N: Well I was listening to light em up while I was writing this part so I thought of something weird XD) because Naruto and Hinata were so close together they both almost are at the edge of kissing, So Konohamaru and Hanabi crawled into the stage and slowly Konohamaru pushed Naruto and Hanabi pushed Hinata and… KISS! Naruto and Hinata kissed and when they knew it, they dint stop and everyone on the dance floor looked at them and just cheered (A/N: It's cute XD)

* * *

After everyone finished dancing almost, Naruto and Hinata stood in a different place a bit far away from them and Naruto had his hands behind his Kimono, Hinata looked at Naruto while Naruto was not looking and then she looked down to her stomach and she gently touched it and thought of everyone who told her that they CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER _Baby_ (XD) Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Hanabi, Temari all of them… She looked back at Naruto and then widened her eyes and she blushed crimson red and almost fainted, Naruto caught her from behind "HINATA! Oh come on…were married now, there's no need to faint" He said and sighed and picked her up while Sakura was giggling with Ino, Temari , Hanabi and Tenten

After everyone finished dancing and wishing them also (Tsunade, and the others) Naruto looked at Hinata and grabbed her hand "I wanna go somewhere for the timing" He said and Hinata didn't know what it was…

"Oi, Sakura take care of this will yea" Naruto said and Sakura gave a thumb up to them.

Naruto ran with Hinata to a forest and Hinata looked at the forest lake "No way…" She said and Naruto laughed "Yea this is the place I first saw you naked" He said and Hinata blushed. Just then when Naruto turned his head Hinata turned her head to and Naruto bent down and pointed to a swing "I guess you dint notice that huh?" He said and grinned and Hinata's eyes widened, it was the first place Naruto and Hinata met, while Hinata was getting bullied by some boys and Naruto had saved her and his scarf was also damaged that day. Hinata was laughing and so was Naruto.

They were walking until they reached the graveyard, Naruto walked to his Mother (Kushina Uzumaki) and Father's grave (Minato Namikaze) and looked down to it, Hinata walked to it also and they both stood there. "Hey dad…look I have a gf now and I am married to her also that means she's your daughter-in-law" Naruto said with a little tear in his eye and then spoke to his mother "Look Hinata is beautiful right? Hope you like her mom" He said and then they tears feel down and Hinata grabbed his right hand and hugged it (A/N: That elbow thing I forgot what it was called anyway….) and she laid her head on Naruto's right shoulder and looked on top the stars "They will always be here Naruto-kun" She said and Naruto smiled at her and kissed her forehead "I know…" He said and they both were looking at the night sky while the grave was right in front of them… "Thank you Hinata, I love you" Naruto said and Hinata looked at him and smiled "Your welcome, I love you too" She said and blushed a bit and looked at him (A/N: Yea this is the last kiss scene I guess XD) Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and then slowly came closer to each other and they both kissed while the moon shone bright behind them and the stars shone bright as well…

* * *

(I just notice I use Hinara instead of me, but eh who cares I like it! XD)

Hinara: IM DONE! WOOP WOOEP! *eats some cake*

Naruto and Hinata: *kissing* XD

Sakura: Alrrrrrriigggggggghtttt! Wait… Sasuke-kun was there? *depressed* and I noticed it but dint give a dam….no fair… -_-"

Hinara: hehehe sorry ^^"

Tenten: R & R this story please!

Shikamaru: And F&F her *points to Hinara* She is a good girl :T

Hinara: THAAAAANKKKKSSSSS *smiling with sparkles in my eyes*

Shikamaru: yea yea whatever

Tenten: No problem

Lee: NARUTO AND HINATA YOUR YOUTH AS BEEN GLORIFIED

Naruto: Wha?

Hinata: Lee-san

Hinara: WOOP WOOEP!

Konohamaru: Soo like are we a team now? Hanabi

Hanabi: SUREEEEEE! ^^

Ino: Kono and Hanabi sitting on a tree

Everyone and me else expect Shikamaru: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Hanabi and Konohamaru: *blushing*

Shikamaru: Shessh what a draaaaaag -_-

* * *

Story written by: Hinara ^^


End file.
